lostodysseyfandomcom-20200223-history
Backyard
The Backyard is located in Low Town (Ghotza East) at the bottom floor of the apartment block, which is accessible via the lift in low town when playing as Jansen and Ming during Disc 3. There is one initial league to fight in, and more leagues open as you provide Magic Keys to Receptionist Bormis. Information about the fights can be obtained by providing various Backyard periodicals to Informant Zelen. Stars are earned for the player's performance in battle, and Prize Exchanger Gleg provides rewards based on the number of stars acquired. Receptionist Bormis will also give the player rewards for winning each battle the first time, and an additional reward is provided for achieving the secret objective for the fight. While experience is not gained, SP is earned after each fight. Items * Slot Seed - In the middle right of the four barrels. Magic Lock Key Locations Magic Lock Keys can be found in chests in the following locations: *In a chest in Gongora's secret cave, down a corridor directly left of the doorway to the research lab inside of Gongora's Secret Cave. *In a chest in The Great Ancient Ruins - Astral Square, in the room at the top level after the party splits. *In a chest in The Temple of Enlightenment - The Valley of Loneliness, take the staircase by the ladder that leads down to the Jasper of Loneliness. Turn in keys to Receptionist Bormis to unlock the Middle, Heavy and Super Heavy Classes. Light Class The Kelolon Battalion! :Reward: Key item Backyard for Beginners :3 Star Reward: Slot Seed :Secret Requirement: Allow the Associate Kelolons to do their combination attack 3 times. The Festival of Magic :Reward: 5 Mana Bottles :3 Star Reward: Slot Seed :Secret Requirement: Don't let any of the enemies die by another enemy's attack. Kill them yourselves. Pure Gluttony :Reward: 10 Power Drink :3 Star Reward: Slot Seed :Secret Requirement: Let the Explosive Bugs prey on at least 3 of the little bugs each. Two Eyeballs :Reward: 5 Healing Potions :3 Star Reward: Slot Seed :Secret Requirement: Defeat 5 White Dogs. Puppet Master :Reward: Slot Seed :3 Star Reward: 5 Poisonous Red Snakes :Secret Requirement: Don't kill the enemies in the front row, only kill the enemies in the back row. If you damage the enemies in the front row but don't kill them you'll still get the 3 stars. Medium Class Poor Little Kelolon :Reward: 10 Kelo-Vitamins :3 Star Reward: Slot Seed :Secret Requirement: Save both the Mama Kelolon and the Papa Kelolon. If you want to heal them you can use water based magic, they'll absorb it. Art of Inner Sight :Reward: 10 Monster Bird's Plumes :3 Star Reward: Slot Seed :Secret Requirement: Kill the giant bird in the back row first. Sed can hit the back row for the same amount of damage as the front row no matter what. The Mantalas' Return! :Reward: 5 Cure-All :3 Star Reward: Slot Seed :Secret Requirement: Kill Mantalas before you kill the other enemies. A high powered grounda/groundus works. Killing other enemies will still get you the Slot Seed as long as Mantalas is not the last one you kill. Against All Odds :Reward: 3 Heal Fulls :3 Star Reward: Slot Seed :Secret Requirement:defeat soldier with only ordinary attacks and skills (no magic/no item). :Use an attack power boost accessory & a (HP absorbing) ring Fireworks Night :Reward: 5 Flare Bombs :3 Star Reward: 5 Pandora's Box :Secret Requirement: Must Defeat enemies within 2 turns. Heavy Class Meat Eaters :Reward: 3 Soul Medicine(s) :3 Star Reward: Slot Seed :Secret Requirement: Keep killing the front row of enemies until they summon Boss Raptor and then kill Boss Raptor and the rest of them. A Germ of Annoyance :Reward: Slot Seed :3 Star Reward: Ochre Earth Amulet :Secret Requirement: Don't revive (auto revival of immortals counts as revival) Shared Frontline :Reward: 3 Mana Prime :3 Star Reward: Slot Seed :Secret Requirement: Kill 15 Magic Dolls Enter Kelolon Commander! :Reward: 10 Kelo-Oil(s) :3 Star Reward: Slot Seed :Secret Requirement: Kill the Gold Kelolon in the back row first before you kill anyone else. :Use Sed or Tolten and if your immortals have break hit use it you hit for the same as normal Absence of Immortals :Reward: 3 Godly Dragon Tears :3 Star Reward: Slot Seed :Secret Requirement: Don't use any skills in this battle. :If you have Leveler (lvl 8 black magic) it hits for 5k each time Super Heavy Class Ah, Fireworks Forever! :Reward: 5 Goddess Medicine :3 Star Reward: Slot Seed :Secret Requirement: Don't let anyone get KO'd during this battle. Master Ring User :Reward: 30 Healing Medicine :3 Star Reward: White Charm :Secret Requirement: Kill the dog before you kill the man. Advice: Do damage to the soldier before you do damage to the dog. Also, use a ring that has lvl 3 Toxic against the dog and then switch to a Greed Ring (Level 3 Damage Up, Level 3 Critical Up, Level 3 HP Absorb). Manny Fever :Reward: Slot Seed :3 Star Reward: 5 Ruin Mask :Secret Requirement: Get 10 successful coin tosses. You can either A) Use fire magic to do damage to them and when they finally do a counter Coin Toss you will usually win the Coin Toss. Or B) Use Slot Hit and they will counter Slot Hit every time with Coin Toss and every time you will win the Coin Toss. Option B is A LOT easier. Kelolon Battalion Head :Reward: 5 Kelolon Heart :3 Star Reward: Slot Seed :Secret Requirement: Kill the Kelolon Thug before he runs away. It's easiest to just use Gamble on him repeatedly until it does enough damage to kill him, especially since he's in the back row and such. The Immortal The Immortal If you succeed to get 3 stars on every match, you will unlock "The Immortal" level, which will allow you to play the final boss of this Backyard Arena side quest. :Monster information: :: :Win Conditions: ::*Defeat All Enemies :Secret Win Condition: ::*Defeat Immortal One within 30 turns :2 Star Reward: Slot Seed :3 Star Reward: Quad-Element Seal (Requires Special Accessory skill to equip.) :Additional Information and Hints: ::*The Spells "Divide" and "Reversa" are your friend (Black Magic doesn't work on him). Use Divide with high health, and Reversa after he starts using his "Cube" Attack. Recommended level 70+ Whole Party. Also set skills Persistence, and Crisis Defense. Having all 4 Immortals in Battle will also help so you don't have to worry about dying. Note: The skill "Lucky 0 Magic Damage" will help more than "Crisis Defense" if you're short on skill slots. If not, use both. Also, don't bother equipping Wind element weapons/rings. The first tip was the best; Divide & Reversa are your friends. The characters who will deal the most damage with those spells are Kaim & Seth ,who're also the characters that deal the most physical damage, but those spells should be dishing out 7-10k damage while attacks with Wind rings will probably only result in 2-4k. No contest there. If you use your other three characters to res & heal (Just enough so that Persistence can kick in again, so don't go wasting any Heal Full's), and occasionally cast one of the aforementioned spells, this battle actually isn't that bad. ~Nemesis55444 ::** The Immortal One is Earth Element, and therefore is weak to wind. If you have any Wind element weapons or rings, use them. ::** This fight is based purely on luck, not so much skill. He has one of many spells he uses in counter, and when he gets low enough in HP, one of those is Cube, which takes everyone to about 1-2% HP. If he uses Cube and then double casts Shadowus, which he will do as he's closer to death, that could take you from topped off HP to KO in one turn even with Persistence. Crisis/Complete Defense unfortunately won't save you. ::** The thing to note is that this fight gets progressively more difficult as it progresses, to the point of being almost impossible. You'll want to keep your health up as best as you can to compensate for Double Cast Shadowus and the potential Cube. The best way to do this is to only use a single attack per turn. The first turn of the fight, he doesn't deal any damage. Instead, he just drops a bomb on the GC guage. Have folks in your party with the highest HP they can get, all use Divide (all five of them), do not double cast it. This should get you a SIGNIFICANT start. ::** Refrain from casting buffs. The Immortal One reverse(not negates, reverses) all buffs cast. Backyard Magazine Backyard Magazines can be acquired through optional Boss Battles and completing the Backyard: *Backyard Intro (Light): Get 2 stars on the "Kelolon Battalion!" Fight *Weekly Backyard (Medium): Defeat the Boss in Gongora's Secret Cave *Biography of Backyard (Heavy): Dropped by the Money-Money Boss in the Terrace Cave *New Backyard Journal (Super-Heavy): Defeat Legendary Spirit Sorcerer Fu in the Temple of Enlightenment *Backyard White Book (Immortal): Get 59 stars overall in the Backyard. This is received from Prize Exchanger Gleg Give the magazines to Informant Zelen to learn the secrets for 3-stars on every battle for each Class. Star Rewards :: Category:Gameplay Category:Backyard Category:Locations Category: Side Quests